The Undead Resident
by KaizerNecron
Summary: Yusei Kenzaki is a new resident to Kuoh to live a normal life. As he begins living in Kuoh, he realizes that Kuoh is anything but normal. Fortunately for Yusei, he's a being that used to anything but normal. Now, he has to return as the eternal trump card of fate!
1. Chapter 1: New To Town

In the quiet town of Kuoh, a new resident has arrived. The person was a male of average height and build with wavy, jet black hair that was swept to the right, and his eyes were steel grey in color. He was Yusei Kenzaki, your average seventeen years old highschool student. At least on the outside. In reality, he was something else, a completely different being entirely. He is a being known as an Undead.

Yusei was unpacking the last few items in his move when he came across a picture. He grabbed the picture and observed it. The picture showed a couple of people posing and smiling for the picture. Among them was Yusei smiling brightly for the picture. Yusei had a sad smile on his face as he looked at the picture. He puts the picture on a table and resumes unpacking.

"Now that's done, what to do now?" Yusei asks to no one in particular.

After a few minutes of figuring out what to do, Yusei decides to head out and explore the town a bit more. During his walk, Yusei saw nothing particularly interesting in this town other than the abandoned church. As he continued his walk around town, Yusei began to replay certain memories in his head. He continued walking in this state until he bumped into something. Yusei is then brought back to reality. He looks around wondering what he hits. He looks towards the ground and sees a small girl with long blonde hair, green eyes, and was wearing some sort of school uniform.

"Are you alright there, miss?" Yusei asks, extending his hand out towards the girl.

"Ow… that hurts," the girl quietly says. She looks up and sees Yusei with his hand out towards her. She blinks before quickly grabs his hand and Yusei pulls her up. "Yes, I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about," the girl answers before straightening out her uniform.

"Sorry about knocking you down there. I wasn't paying attention," says Yusei.

"It's fine, you probably had a reason for spacing out," says the girl.

"Yeah, I was remembering some things that happened a few years ago," said Yusei.

The girl widens her eyes as if she remembered something. "I'm sorry to cut this short but I'm gonna be late! I hope I get to see you again," the girl quickly bows before running past him. Yusei looks back at the girl running with a slight smile.

_"It's things like this is why I did what I did to save the world. I just hope it stays that way. Wouldn't you agree Riku?" _

Yusei continues his walk until sundown. He returns home and prepares for bed. Just Yusei heads to bed, he stops by his drawer and pulls something out. In his hand was a strange device that primarily silver in color. It had slot that was thin enough for a card to insert in. "It's been four years since that day…" Yusei softly says.

Yusei stares at the device for a few more moments before putting it back in the drawer. Yusei then heads to sleep.

The next day, Yusei slowly opened his eyes to the sound of his alarm clock beeping. He shuts off his alarm and gets up from bed. From there, he starts preparing for his first day of school of Kuoh

Academy After a quick shower, Yusei puts on his school uniform. Before Yusei leaves his room, he opens the drawer and puts the device in his bag. He eats a quick breakfast of cereal.

Yuseo heads into the garage and removes a tarp. Under the tarp was a heavily modified Honda XR250. It was Yusei's personal bike: the Blue Spader. He gets on the Blue Spader, putting on his helmet, and heads off to school.

Yusei parks his bike near the school entrance and walks into the school. After passing the school entrance, the Undead couldn't help but notice the stares directed at him. Fortunately, thanks to him being an Undead, his senses were greatly enhanced. Yusei can clearly hear what each gender were saying about him. The were talking about how cute he was, if he had a girlfriend, and how he could rival Kiba, whoever that was. The boys on the other hand were talking about their chances were ruined due to Yusei being here and complaining about another pretty boy.

Yusei sighed at the comments about him. He continued to walk towards his class ignoring the comments about him. "This is gonna be a long two years," Yusei said quietly.

Inside Class 2-A, students were talking amongst themselves. Some were talking about grades, others girls, but the talk of the day was the arrival of a new student. The teacher entered the class a few minutes later and the conversations slowly started to dwindle. "Alright class, before we get started, we have a new student to join us. You may come in now."

Yusei entered the room and stood at the front of the class. He observed the students and noticed that the majority of the class was female. He knew that Kuoh was originally an all girls school but given how the girls treated good looking boys, it could cause a problem. Although he didn't consider himself attractive, he could hear the comments about him and the Undead was starting to get really irritated.

"My name is Yusei Kenzaki. I look forward to joining you all," Yusei introduced and then bowing.

"I know that all of you want to ask him questions but right now, we need to get started. Yusei would you please sit next Asia? Asia would you mind raising your hand?"

The person in question raised his/her hand and Yusei began walking towards the seat. As he reached his seat, he saw that the person named Asia was the girl he bumped into yesterday. Yusei sat in his seat and class began.

In the middle of the class, the students were given a quick break to chat or work on some class problems. All the girls flocked to Yusei's desk but before the girls could have a chance to talk, he held up a finger. "One: yes, I am single. Two: no, I'm not interested in a girlfriend. And three: as much as you want to idolize me, I prefer that you treat me like a normal human being and as a fellow student," said Yusei.

The girls were silent but they couldn't help but appreciate his humbleness. They agreed to his terms and Yusei answered several of their questions. The break ended and the class continued on with its lessons. After several classes, the bell rang for lunch.

During lunch, Yusei sat under a tree messing with a deck of cards. While messing with his cards, Yusei grabs the joker card. He stares at the card for a few moments before he puts it back in the deck. He shuffles the deck before pulling out random card. It was the two of hearts. Yusei smiled, thinking about his friend. He puts back the card in the deck.

Yusei continues this routine for several more minutes before he hears someone approaching him. He looks up and sees Asia standing over him. "I believe we haven't properly been introduced yet. My name's Asia Argento, nice to meet you Yusei."

"Likewise as well Asia," replied Yusei.

"So yesterday was your first day here in Kuoh?" asked Asia.

"Yep, moved here yesterday. First impression was that it's a pretty nice and quiet town. While, if being honest, it doesn't really have anything going for it, it's a nice change from the city life of Tokyo," answered Yusei.

"So you're originally from Tokyo?" asked Asia.

"Yeah, lived there for nearly my entire life. Wanted a change of scenery and here I am," answered Yusei. The two talked until the bell rang for class.

Several hours later, the bell rang for school to be over and Yusei was one of the first to be out. Yusei, on the Blue Spader was about to head home until he sensed something strange. Yusei was confused to what he was sensing. So instead of heading home, he began to investigate the source.

_"Strange, I shouldn't be able to sense anything other than Undead. But all of the other Undead are sealed and the only one I should be able to sense is… him. Gotta find what's causing this." _

Yusei is led to an abandoned factory which is the cause of the source. He parks his bike outside the factory and heads inside. Inside the factory, Yusei was getting closer and closer to the source. As he was getting closer, Yusei noticed puddles of blood everywhere.

"The hell caused this much blood?" wondered Yusei.

Suddenly, Yusei rolled out of the way. What attacked was some sort of object. The objects kept coming at him until it suddenly stopped. "What interesting prey I've caught," said a feminine voice.

"So you're the one that did this? How about you show yourself?" demanded Yusei.

What appeared was something Yusei didn't expect. The lower was was that of a spider. While the top half was of a topless woman with blood red eyes and sharp teeth. "That was not what I was expecting. What the hell kind of monster are you?!"

"You won't live long enough to find out, filthy human. Now, PREPARE TO DIE!" yelled the monster.

Yusei began dodging the monster's attacks. Some were nearly missing him. After a while of dodging the attacks, Yusei was beginning to get very tired. He dodged one more attack before the monster spoke," I must admit _human_, I'm impressed that you managed to survive this long. But now playtime's over!"

The monster launched another attack at Yusei while he stood still. The attack was about to land but stopped last second. Yusei was laughing maniacally and the monster started to get confused.

Yusei stopped laughing and looked at the creature with a serious face. "You know, I'm flattered that you still call me a human. What I'm truly am, well unfortunately for you, you won't live long enough to find out."

Yusei pulls out the silver device and a card with an image of a beetle on it. He inserts the card on the right side of the device and cards shoot from the left side. The cards begin forming a belt and wrap around Yusei's waist. "Henshin."

Yusei then grabs the right side of the device and pulls it. The card flips over, revealing a golden spade with a red background. A blue projection appears with the same image of the beetle on the card. Yusei walks towards the projection. Through the projection revealed something else entirely.

It was a suit of armor that was mainly navy blue and silver with bits of gold. It had navy blue undersuit with silver armor covering the head, torso, shoulders, forearms, and the lower half of the legs. It had large red compound eyes and the top of the helmet curved. The chest had a large spade with a red outline. On the left thigh, a sword was sheathed. Yusei pulls out the sword and holds it in front of him diagonally in a reverse grip.

"Now, prepare to draw your last card!"

**AN: I'm back with a new story. This time it's a Kamen Rider and DxD crossover. Why Kamen Rider and DxD? It's because Kamen Rider is my favorite series and I feel like i goes well with DxD. Don't worry, I'm not abandoning Guardian Hero, I'm still continuing it but right now I'm having a hard time trying to figure out how it flows for a lack of a better word. So don't expect a new chapter in a bit, while I sort it out. While figuring that out, I'm gonna work on this. Obviously, the Kamen Rider chosen is Blade and Yusei is an Undead. Which Undead is pretty obvious if you watched Blade. As for shipping, it's to be determined, while for a harem, that's a definite no mainly because I don't want too. Simple as that. Other than that, I'll see you next time**


	2. Chapter 2: Round Zero

Chapter 2: Round Zero

The monster was stunned at what it saw. It was speechless at seeing Yusei transform. "Could it be that you have a Sacred Gear?!"

"A Sacred what? I used the Blay Buckle with the Change Beetle card to transform. No matter, it's not like you're gonna live to find out anyway," Yusei says before immediately attacking the monster.

Yusei slashes at the monster causing it to bleed. The monster roared in pain before using it's legs trying to hit Yusei. Yusei easily dodges out of the way before attacking again. Yusei keeps on attacking, not letting the monster have a chance to retaliate.

Yusei is about to slash at the monster again but it quickly blocks the attack. The monster counters by knocking Yusei back. He quickly recovers but suddenly dodges as several fireballs were thrown at him. "That's new."

Yusei sees the monster forming more fireballs. "If we're talking special moves, two can play it that way."

Yusei holds his sword, the Blay Rouzer, in a reverse grip. He grabs the hilt and folds it out revealing a fan of cards. He grabs three cards from the fan and swipes them across the blade of his Blay Rouzer.

**"THUNDER!"**

**"MACH!"**

**"SLASH!"**

**"LIGHTNING SONIC SLASH!"**

Three holograms of the cards went into Yusei and the Blay Rouzer crackles with electricity. He gets into a ready stance before running at the monster with lightning speed. The monster tried to stop him by throwing fireballs but due to Yusei moving to fast, it was useless.

"HAH!" Yusei yells out as he slashes past the monster. Yuseo slows down to a stop and looks at the monster. It had a large wound on the side of its spider body, gushing out blood, with lightning lingering around it. "Now it's time to finish you off."

Yusei takes out two cards and swipes them.

**"THUNDER!"**

**"KICK!" **

**"LIGHTING BLAST!"**

The two holograms went into Yusei and he raises the Blay Rouzer in the air. Lightning from the Blay Rouzer started to go to Yusei's right leg. He stabs ground and jumps up into the air, launching a flying side kick at the monster. The kick hits the monster which causes it to explode and with Yusei emerging out of the explosion with unharmed. Yusei lands in a kneeling position and looks at the burned corpse of the monster. "At least there'll be no killings done here."

Yusei was about to cancel his transformation but his Undead senses kicked in. He heard several footsteps and sensed multiple auras. It was odd for the Undead to sense the auras since his Undead instincts only allowed him to sense other Undead. The reason he found the monster was that he thought it was a fluke. "Whoever you are, you can show yourselves."

Several people revealed themselves in front of Yusei. It was a total of seven people that appeared. Five females and two males. What surprised Yusei was that they were wearing the Kuoh uniforms and that Asia was with them. He pointed his Blay Rouzer at them and questioned them. "Who are you?"

The redheaded girl stepped up, "I could ask you the same thing since you're trespassing on my territory. So, who are you?"

"Territory?" asked Yusei

"Correct, the entirety of Kuoh is my territory. I'll ask again, who are you?" questioned the girl.

"I asked you first. Who the hell are you? What do you mean this is your territory? And what was that monster did I just killed?" Yusei demanded.

The girl simply smirked, "Very well. My name is Rias Gremory and to answer your other questions. Do believe in the supernatural?"

"Short answer: yes. Long answer: it depends on what I see," answered Yusei.

"Well everything about the supernatural is real. Devils, angels, dragons, magic, even gods exist. As for us, we're devils," explained Rias.

"Really now? Prove it," said Yusei.

As proof, a bat wings appeared behind Rias. Yusei made an inaudible sound after seeing the wings. " Alright, since you introduced yourself, it's if I did the same. The name's Blade. Kamen Rider Blade."

"Kamen Rider? So you're actually real?" a voice asked.

"Issei, you know what a Kamen Rider is?" asked Rias

The boy, now named Issei stepped up, "Not that much to be honest. They're urban legends. Rumors about how people transform into armored beings that fight monsters and protect those who can't defend themselves."

"Yeah we're real. We don't like enjoying the glory. We just want to fight for those who can't, and speaking of monsters. I'm gonna guess that what I just fought was devil right?" asked Yusei.

"You're half right, that monster you just killed was a Stray Devil," answered Rias

"A Stray Devil? Is it a Devil that went back to heaven?" Yusei jokingly asked.

"I'm afraid not. To understand what a Stray Devil is, you must know about the Great War," answered Rias.

Rias began explaining about how the Great War was a three way conflict between Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels. She explained how it lasted for many years and the amount of casualties lost in the war on all three sides. Eventually, the war ended because all three sides were tired of fighting. The Devils and Angels suffered the most casualties which caused their population to dwindle. In order to combat this population crisis, both Devils and Angels created systems that allowed reincarnated humans and other creatures to their ranks. The Devil began explaining who the Evil Pieces system works and what Stray Devils were.

Yusei's interest piqued but he wasn't going to go absolutely crazy over it. His opinion on the Evil Piece system was mixed. On one hand, he didn't really like how once you're reincarnated, you're forever a servant to your master. On the other hand, it gives them a second chance at life despite the circumstances.

And then there's the Stray Devils, there were two reasons that Yusei could see why reincarnated Devils would stray: personal desire and abuse. Those with personal desire, like the one Yusei killed, will kill their own master just to get what they want. Yusei didn't mind killing those for their own gain which could hurt others in the process. Those who were abused however, was a complicated one. Those types of Strays had their reasons and whatever those reasons were, Yusei believed they had a second chance.

"Well that was certainly enlightening and useful to learn. Although I have several more questions, concerning Sacred Gears and such, it's getting rather late. I hope we meet again. So, until then, ciao," says Yusei before then grabbing a card and swiping it.

**"TIME!" **

Time stops around Yusei and Yusei walks off towards hi Blue Spader. Yusei gets on and cancels his transformation from Blade back into Yusei. He starts his bike and heads home.

* * *

Yusei arrives home and parks his bike. Yusei heads inside and turns on the lights. He looks around the living room. Although it seems that nothing is out of the ordinary, the Undead senses a familiar presence. "You can show yourself, _Kadoya._"

Walking down the stairs was a man in his early twenties. He has brown medium length hair and dark brown eyes. He's wearing a pink camera over his and has a magenta dress shirt under a black jacket with black slacks and dress shoes. His name is Daisuke Kadoya, the Destroyer of Worlds, and Kamen Rider Decade.

"What? Am I not allowed to visit?" Daisuke says teasingly.

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be traveling the multiverse?" asked Yusei

"I am, just decided to make a quick stop at your world. I gotta say, it's pretty interesting. A whole other world hidden from humans. Thought to be tales, myths, stories, the entirety of the supernatural exists. Angels, devils, dragons, gods are real in your world," answered Daisuke.

"Are you gonna get to the damn point or am I gonna have to kick your ass again?" demanded Yusei.

"Alright, alright, I'll get to the point. I thought you could use some extra help. And no, that does not mean I'll personally help you. I brought a few things from OOO," Daisuke says before handing out a few objects to Yusei.

The objects were shaped like soda cans and were silver and red. "These are Candroids from OOO. Why did Sato give me these?" asked Yusei.

Sato Hino was the medal based Kamen Rider known as Kamen Rider OOO. He used magical medals called Core Medals to fight monstrous beings known as Greeed.

"You know how Sato wants to help everyone. And he knows how you've practically closed yourself off from your friends from the rest of the world. Sato figured that you could use some help, so he gave you these Candroids," Daisuke points to the candroids.

Yusei looks at the candroids and noticed that all of them were silver and red. He grabs one and pulls the tab. The can transforms into a hawk and flies over Yusei's head. "Taka Candroids?"

"Yep, but they're new and improved. They can now go invisible, record, and project videos. They're pretty useful for recon and I know you're planning to spy on the Devils and I figured these new Taka Candroids would be pretty useful," explained Daisuke.

"Tell Sato I said thanks," said Yusei.

"No problem. Oh, I almost forgot, give me your hand," Daisuke ordered.

"Why?""

Just give me your hand you Undead bastard," Daisuke says sighs and extends out his right arm. Daisuke grabs it and an aura glows around the Rider. The aura then goes to Yusei and glows around him. The aura disappears, leaving Yusei confused. "Uh, what did you just do?"

"I just gave you the ability to travel between worlds. But you can only travel between Heaven, Hell or any other part of the supernatural world. You just have to imagine which world you want to go and a dimensional wall should appear," explained Daisuke.

"Neat, thanks."

"Your welcome. Welp, I think it's time for me to continue my journey. Until next time Yusei."

"See you next time...Pinky," Yusei mocked.

A visible tick mark appeared on Daisuke's forehead. "IT'S NOT PINK! IT'S MAGENTA! MA-GEN-TA! EX-AID'S THE ONLY RIDER THAT'S PINK!" yelled Daisuke.

"Yeah, yeah, I know already. Just go, will ya?"

With that, Daisuke summoned a dimensional wall and left. Yusei yawns and heads upstairs to go to bed.

* * *

The next day, before entering Kuoh Academy, Yusei opens his bag and grabs a Taka Candroid. He pulls the tab and the can transforms into a hawk. "I need you to look for Rias Gremory and follow her. Try not to get spotted and report to me if you hear anything interesting," Yusei ordered. The Taka Candroid nods and flies towards the school.

The second day of school was rather uneventful, to say the least, save for an interesting encounter with the infamous Perverted Trio. It was during lunch when the Rider was taking a quick nap. While in the middle of taking his nap, his enhanced hearing picked up some footsteps moving toward his general direction.

The Undead's eyes shot open, strangely revealing a set of dark emerald green eyes. Yusei got up and started walking towards the noise. It was then Yusei saw the Perverted Trio running from the kendo club. Yusei growled as the trio approached.

Once as the trio saw Yusei, they tried to slow down to a complete stop, but they tripped over each other. Yusei walked up and grabbed Issei by his shirt. "_You three… It's bad enough to wake me from my nap but it's even worse that you never learn how to respect a woman's privacy," _growled Yusei.

"H-hey chill man, what's wrong with observing a woman's true beauty? I mean a woman's breasts are my true way of life. And there's no one that can stop me!" Issei yelled.

Yusei closed his for a moment before opening them again, revealing his original grey eyes. "You truly are pathetic Hyoudou. But there's one thing I'll admit about you. Despite being a pervert, you have a good heart. You're willing to protect those you care about."

"Um...thanks?" said a stunned Issei.

Yusei lets go of Issei and walks off. But after a few steps, he looks back at them. "Oh, by the way, I hope you enjoy the Kendo Club beating."

While Yusei was walking, he covered the left side of his face. Unbeknownst to anyone, he was breathing heavily. _'Dammit. I can't believe nearly lost control over that. I can't lose control or else. And what the hell am I sensing?!'_

* * *

The school bell rang for the end of the day and students poured out of the school. Among them was Yusei walking towards his bike before he was stopped by a person. Souna Shitori, the president of the student council. "Yusei Kenzaki, I would like to come with me," ordered Souna.

"May I ask why?" asked Yusei

"I would like to discuss a few things with you privately. So please, if you don't mind, follow us," answered Souna.

Yusei sighs, "Fine, lead the way."

The two enter the council office. Souna sits down in a chair and motions Yusei towards her. Yusei sits down and sees a chess board in front of him. "Tell me Yusei, are you familiar with the rules of chess?" asked Souna.

"Yeah, I am but I was never really into chess. I'm more into playing cards," answered Yusei.

"Oh, really now?"

"Yep, got into playing cards a few years back and I never stopped."

"Interesting. I hope you don't mind, could you tell me about yourself?" asked the council president.

"Well, I was born in Tokyo lived there until I was about seven when my parents and older sister died in a fire or least my parents. They never found my sister," said Yusei.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Souna says sympathetically.

Yusei said nothing about it and continued on. "I lived in a few foster homes before I was old enough to live on my own. During the time I was living on my own, I got a job at BOARD."

"BOARD? As in the Board Of Archaeological Research Department?" asked Souna.

"Yep, I got a job there when I was fourteen. I worked there for three years until I left to finish school. And well, here I am."

There was a moment of silence until Yusei reached into his back pocket and pulled out a deck of cards. "Tell me, council president. Which card represents you the most?"

Souna had a confused look on her face. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"It's fine if you don't understand. I'm gonna choose a card for my self as an example," Yusei says before shuffling the cards. After the cards had been shuffled, Yusei grabs a random card. He looks at the card and sad smiles. _'A cruel fate that I have to live with forever.'_

Yusei shows the card to Souna and it's revealed to be the joker card. "It looks like I got the joker. As you know, the joker card has the ability to mimic any card in the entire deck. Which is sort of like me. I'm able to blend into groups pretty easily. Another thing about the joker is that it's a wild card. It's unpredictable, so you don't really know what's it gonna do. How that relates to me… well I can't reveal too much of my life," Yusei explained.

Yusei was about to say something but stopped. He suddenly sensed something. It was something that Yusei shouldn't have sensed at all. "I'm sorry if this sudden, but I have to be somewhere right now. I hope we can talk again," Yusei says before quickly getting up and running off.

Souna simply stared at the open doorway where Yusei left. "Yusei Kenzaki. Who are you really?"

* * *

Yusei was on his Blue Spader, riding to the location of what he sensed. He increased his speed trying to get there as fast as possible.

_'No, I can't be what I just sensed was true. All of them should be sealed. There's no way the Undead are free! Unless what I'm sensing is a Trial Undead. Which shouldn't be possible since the Trial Undead are destroyed.'_

Yusei arrives at the Kuoh Park, the supposed location of what Yusei was sensing. He walks around the park to look for whatever he was sensing. He stopped a few feet away from a couple of bushes. "You can come out now whatever you are!" Yusei yelled out.

What came out was not human. It stood on two legs, was primarily black, and it had two large bat wings. It's face was half bat and half human with large bat ears and sharp, long fangs. "Strange, you're an Undead but I can sense that you're a Devil as well. Well, at least your not a true Undead. Which makes my job easier for me," said Yusei.

The bat Undead shrieked at Yusei before charging. Yusei dodged out of the way. The Undead continued attacking but Yusei dodged its attacks with little effort. The Undead goes for another attack but Yusei parries and kicks it away from him.

Yusei pulls out his Blay Buckle and inserts the Change Beetle card. The belt forms around Yusei and attaches itself around Yusei's waist. Yusei then gets into a ready stance.

"Henshin!" Yusei yells out.

**"TURN UP!"**

The Change Beetle projection appears and Yusei runs into it, transforming into Kamen Rider Blade. Yusei grabs his Blay Rouzer and attacks the Undead. He keeps on attacking, not giving the Undead a chance to recover. The Rider opens up his the card holder on his Blay Rouzer and grabs a card and scans it.

**"BEAT!"**

Blade's left fist glows with energy and proceeds to punch the bat Undead. The monster is sent flying back into a couple of trees. The Undead roars at Blade and strange circles appears from the Undead's hands. "Great, we're adding magic now? Just my luck," Blade says quietly.

The Undead fires multiple small missile-like projectiles at Blade. Blade dodges several of the missiles but some manage to hit, causing Blade to stumble back. The Undead rushes towards Blade and proceeds to attack him several times. Blade tries to counter but the attacks happens too fast.

The Undead fires more missiles at Blade. The missiles hit and Blade is sent flying. He hits a tree and falls to the ground. The Undead slowly walks towards Blade as he struggles to get up. The Undead raises its arm to finish off Blade until-

**"METAL!"**

**"BEAT!"**

Blade counters with a metal fist to the face of the Undead. The Undead staggers back and Blade gets up. Blade grabs three cards and scans them.

"**METAL!"**

**"THUNDER!"**

**"BEAT!"**

Blade turns completely metal and lightning crackles all over him. Blade runs at the Undead and the Undead fires more missiles. The missiles hit Blade but they bounce off due to Blade being completely metal. Blade punches the Undead and send it flying. The Undead lands and tries to get up but is shocked by the lightning from Blade.

"Time to finish this," Blade says as he grabs three cards and swipes them across the Blay Rouzer.

**"THUNDER!"**

**"KICK!"**

**"LIGHTING BLAST!"**

Blade stabs the ground and jumps up. He delivers a flying side kick at the Undead. The Undead explodes and Blade lands without a scratch. Blade transforms back into Yusei. Yusei looks at the burning corpse.

"A Devil mixed with Undead DNA? It shouldn't be possible. All Undead DNA were destroyed. Even though that's only a Devil Undead, that's not the only supernatural beings. If there's more then… who's creating supernatural Undead and why?"

Unbeknownst to Yusei, a cloaked figure was watching everything from above. "You'll find out soon enough Yusei Kenzaki or should I say Joker Undead?"

* * *

**AN: And done! So yeah, Yusei is the Joker Undead. I was planning on to reveal in the first chapter but I didn't due to spoiling the end of Kamen Rider Blade. But I guess it's revealed now. As for the timeline, it starts about 13 years after Yusei turned into the Joker Undead and in between the Excalibur stuff and Kuoh Peace Treaty in DxD. And as you know, Kamen Rider Decade appears in this chapter. I won't have any other Riders permanently join but I would let them appear for 2 or 3 chapters. Other than that, until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations and Promises

_In a forest, a golden armored figure and a monster were battling each other. The monster was sent back a few feet away and the armored figure rushed towards it. The armored figure raised its large sword to finish it. The monster blocks the attack and pushes the figure away. The figure recovers and goes in for an attack but stops. The monster stops and looks at the golden figure._

_Green energy flows around the figure's chest and it begins pulsating. He puts a hand over it and looks at the monster. The monster looks back at him and then talks. "Seal me. Do it Yusei. Save the world."_

_The golden figure revealed to be Yusei says nothing and transforms back. Yusei, battered and bruised, looks at the monster. Green blood begins to drip from his right hand. The monster notices and is shocked. "Yusei…"_

_Yusei throws the Blay Buckle at the ground, revealing a green heart shaped buckle on his waist. The monster grabs a card and slides it down on an identical buckle._

"_**SPIRIT!"**_

_The monster turns into a human male. The human had medium length black hair, hazel eyes, and was wearing black pants and shoes, and a brown jacket and shirt. His name is Riku Araki, Kamen Rider Chalice and the Joker Undead. "Yusei… you... you're," Riku didn't finish his sentence as he raised his left hand showing green blood dripping from it. _

_"You've become an Undead…" Riku says, horrified. "Why? WHY!? WHY DID YOU BECOME ONE?!"_

_Yusei simply smiles at Riku. "So that you could live a human life. I'm not taking that away from you. After all… what do you think would happen to Koharu if I sealed you?" _

_Riku stayed quiet after Yusei mentioned Koharu. He was about to say something until something descended from the sky. It was a slab that was twisted halfway. It was called the Stone of Sealing. It was a stone that is used to seal the Undeads that were defeated. Yusei approaches it and punches it. The Stone shatters but it quickly reforms back into its twisted shape. _

_"You can't disobey what the Master says. If the Master wants us to fight. We must fight," said Riku._

_"Screw what the Master says. I'll fight fate for as long as I have to. Until then, we can't see each other. It's forbidden for us to cross paths. We'll be forced to fight each other until one of us is sealed," Yusei says sadly._

_"But...but what about you?!" Riku questioned._

_Yusei had a sad smile on his face. "I'll go as far away from you as possible. It's the only way to stop this. Go. Go live your life. Go back to Koharu. This is the last time we'll see each other again. Goodbye Riku." _

_Yusei leaves Riku alone with the Stone. Disappearing from the forest. Never to see his friends ever again._

* * *

Riku slowly opened his eyes. He sighs as he gets up from bed. He gets dressed and leaves his room. Outside his room was a restaurant and it seemed like no one was around. Kaito puts on an apron and gets to work. As Riku was working, someone entered the restaurant.

The person who was a young girl in her early twenties. She had long black hair, chocolate brown eyes and was wearing a black sweater, brown pants and white sneakers. "Good morning Riku."

"Good morning to you too Koharu," Riku said with a smile. Koharu Yuuki was a girl Riku grew fond of since she was a girl. During his early days as Chalice, he was fighting an Undead when a witness was wounded during the battle. Before his death, the witness gave Riku a photo of his family. It was Koharu's father that gave Riku the photo and Riku vowed to protect his family to atone for his death.

"So how's college life going for you?" Riku asked before giving her a plate of food.

Koharu took a few bites before answering. "Not that bad actually. I didn't feel out of place and I met some new people. By the way your cooking is still as good as ever."

"That's good. I'm glad that you're meeting new people. And you always say that about my cooking," said Riku.

"Well, I mean it is good. Anyways, how are the others doing?" asked Koharu.

"Obviously Takanori is now the head of BOARD. Kyoko works with him now. Daichi is still writing bestsellers. And Atsushi just started his own business and it seems to be going pretty well," answered Kaito.

"Yeah, I already know about them. But what about Yusei? We haven't seen him in nearly thirteen years. What do you think he's doing now?"

Riku didn't answer right away as he thought about his friend. He didn't know how Yusei was doing. And he certainly didn't know where he was. The last time he heard about Yusei was when he heard of a news report about an unknown being protecting African villages. Although it wasn't confirmed, Riku was absolutely sure it was Yusei. "Probably traveling the world most likely," Rikufinally answered.

"Really now? If he was then why didn't he visit us? I mean it's been thirteen years," said Koharu.

"He's probably still traveling. The world is a big place after all ," lied Riku.

Koharu frowned, "But still… you would think that he should try to visit at least once. Oh well, if he's still traveling then we shouldn't bother him."

Riku nodded and goes back into the kitchen. Before making another dish, Riku spots a group picture of him and his friends. He grabs the picture and looks at Yusei. "Yusei… I hope you're doing well."

* * *

"SERIOUSLY THIS SHIT IS PISSING ME OFF RIGHT NOW!" Blade yells as he blocks an attack from a Devil Undead. Blade pushes back the Undead but three more supernatural Undead surrounds him. He looks at them before opening his Blay Rouzer and grabbing two cards.

**"THUNDER!"**

**"SLASH!"**

**"LIGHTNING SLASH!"**

The Blay Rouzer charges with lightning and Blade prepares for an attack. The Undead all charge at him and Blade spins around, hitting all four of them. All four Undead explodes, leaving only Blade standing. Blade transforms back into Yusei and leaves the area.

It was a few weeks later since Yusei fought his first supernatural Undead. The Rider had been hunting them down for the past several weeks and eliminating them before they could cause destruction. While he was hunting down the Undead, his Candroids reported that the main leaders of the Three Factions were going to sign a peace treaty to one another.

* * *

_"Ow! that hurts!" complained a younger Yusei as his wounds were being tended._

_"Well if you stopped moving, it'll hurt less. Or getting involved in the first place," scolded a female._

_"Hmph. I just wanted to help, what's wrong with that?"_

_"There's nothing wrong with helping… it's just that some things aren't worth risking getting hurt or worse," the female replied._

_Yusei titled his head as he tried to understand her words. "But those heroes on tv get hurt all the time and they still try to help. What's wrong with that?," the young boy asked innocently._

_The girl smiled as she ruffled his hair, "Nothing's wrong with it, just be more careful next time okay?. Come on, mom and dad's probably worried," the girl said as she began to walk with Yusei following behind._

_"Hey sis?"_

_"Yes, Yusei?"_

_"You'll always be with us right?"_

_She raised an eyebrow and confusion but smiled anyway, "I'll always be with you."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

* * *

Yusei slowly opens his eyes and sighs at the memory. After staring at his ceiling for quite a while he took a glance at his calendar. "It's been that long since that day huh?" Yusei says as he gets up from his bed

The next morning, Yusei woke up and got dressed in his casual attire which consisted of a black jacket, navy blue shirt, black jeans and black boots. He quickly eats breakfast and hops on his Blue Spader. He rode throughout the town and then out of Kuoh.

After a while of riding, he approaches a cemetery. He gets off his bike and grabs a bouquet of flowers from it. He walks towards a pair of tombstones which read the names and date of birth and death of his parents

He places the flowers down and says a quick prayer. Yusei was just about to leave until something caught his eye. On each tombstone were two white roses. Yusei was about to pick one up until a single white feather slowly fell in front of him. He grabs it and observes the feather. He looks at the feather for a few more seconds before looking up towards the sky.

"You promised that you'll always be with us, right Hatsune?"

* * *

Yusei arrives back in Kuoh and he decides to go for a walk around town. As Yusei was walking, he was thinking about his newfound ability. He remembered when Daisuke gave him the ability to summon dimensional walls. While he had some practice using the wall, such as using it to go to school.

The thought of using the ability to go to Heaven has crossed his mind. But he didn't want to rush. Yusei wanted to make his plans carefully, as making a simple mistake could be the end of it. While it's true that Yusei can't die, he can certainly be immobilized. So, the Undead needed to make sure that everything would go according to plan.

While walking, the Undead bumped into something. He was quickly brought back to reality and looked around for the source of the bump. Yusei looked down and saw Asia on the ground. "Oh, it's you again. Sorry about knocking you down again."

Asia quickly got up and dusted herself off. "No worries. It happens sometimes. So, what do you think of Kuoh these past few weeks?"

"It's nice. Been walking around town, just to get familiar with the place. School's fine, aside from three things," answered Yusei.

Asia giggled knowing about the three things Yusei was talking about. The two began walking together in silence. A few moments later, Asia decided to speak up. "So what do you do during your free time?"

"Nothing much to be honest. I mainly stay at home, read books, mess with my playing cards or just walk around Kuoh. I don't really have any hobbies in general," answered Yusei.

"Do you have any friends or family to hang out with?" asked the blonde girl.

Yusei shook his head. "Most of them are in different areas, other countries or traveling. And I'm pretty sure that they're busy with their own lives. As for my family… they aren't here anymore."

Asia didn't press on so instead she grabbed Yusei by the arm, dragging him. Yusei was caught off guard by the action. "What are you doing? And where are we going?" asked a confused Yusei.

"Well obviously, judging on what you do. You rarely have fun. So we're going to change that!" Asia says happily while dragging Yusei against his will.

* * *

While Asia and Yusei were having their fun, Rias and Souna were playing chess while discussing a few things. "So, any news about Kamen Rider Blade?" asked the council president.

"Not really, if I'm being completely honest. Other than the time we met him, it seems that he's disappeared. Although, there are reports of people seeing a silver figure fighting strange animal, human hybrids. But there isn't enough evidence to prove it. But what are your thoughts on Blade? Personally, I think he's a valuable asset. It looks like he's been doing this for quite a while and I feel like his experience could be an advantage," answered Rias.

"While I do agree that he could be an advantage. But is he an ally or foe? While he did kill that Stray Devil, who's to say that it was in his way? He could have a hidden agenda. Yes, he could be a valuable asset but I simply don't trust him. Enough about Blade, I want to talk about someone else," said Souna.

"Is this about Yusei? Don't tell me you already set your sights on him." teased Rias.

"I admit that I have been thinking about adding him to my peerage but I feel like he's hiding something. Like he's not who he says he is," said Souna.

"Oh? Who do you think Yusei Kenzaki truly is?"

"I don't know. But I intend to find out," said Souna.

* * *

The sun was setting and Yusei and Asia were at the park. The two of them sat on a bench eating ice cream. "Did you have fun Yusei?"

"It's been a long time since I actually felt happy. So, yeah, I did have fun," answered Yusei.

Asia simply smiled, "I'm glad that you could feel that way."

After finishing their ice cream, the two went their separate ways. As Yusei was walking home, his Undead senses kicked in. He began following his senses and it lead him to see Asia about to be attacked by an Undead. Yusei began to run at full speed towards Asia.

Yusei pushed Asia away just as the Undead attacked. The Undead missed Asia but managed to wound Yusei on the arm. Asia looked up at Yusei with a frightened and confused look on her face. "Yusei, what's going? And what is that thing?"

Yusei simply looked at her, ignoring the bloody wound on his arm. "Get to cover. I'll try to explain as much as I can. But for now, let me handle it." Yusei pulls out the Blay Buckle and equips it.

"Henshin."

**"TURN UP!"**

Asia gasps as she sees Yusei walk into the projection and come out as Kamen Rider Blade. "Yusei is Kamen Rider Blade?!"

Blade draws his Blay Rouzer and immediately rushes at the Undead. He goes in for a slash but the Undead dodges and counters. Blade stumbles back and Undead continues to attack. Sparks fly out from Blade as a flurry of slashes and slices land. Blade falls to his knees and uses his Rouzer to help him get up. The Undead slowly approaches him and Blade pulls out two cards.

"**METAL!"**

"**BEAT!"**

Blade counters by turning metal and punches the Undead, sending it back. Blade grabs one more card and scans it.

"**TACKLE!"**

Blade runs at the Undead at full speed. An aura of energy surrounds Blade as he is running. The Undead didn't have enough time to move out of the way, so it was tackled by Blade, knocking it to the ground. The Undead struggles to get up but Blade steps on it and raises the Blay Rouzer to stab it. The Undead does something unexpected as two black feathered wings appear from its back. The sudden appearance of the wings cause Blade to remove his foot and move back. The Undead flies up into the air and Blade looks up at it.

"Okay, Fallen Angel Undead. Should've expected that to be honest," commented Blade.

"I must admit, I didn't expect a _human_ to protect a Devil. Though I am curious, What is that armor you're wearing? Could it be your Sacred Gear? If it is then I would enjoy taking it off your lifeless body," the Undead said.

"You can talk? The ones I've faced were more mindless," Blade said surprised.

"Some of us can maintain our sanity and not go completely insane. Perhaps I'm getting a little ahead of myself. Now, back to my objective, eliminating that Devil over there," the Undead says, pointing towards Asia.

The Undead forms a spear of light, aimed at Asia. The Undead threw the spear at Asia with lightning speed. Asia was too afraid to move, so she closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable. But nothing happened and she slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes widened as she saw Blade over her.

Blade's body was impaled by the spear, from the back and through the chest. Blade collapsed to his knees and was breathing heavily. "It's a shame really. To think you would go so far to protect a Devil," said the Fallen Angel Undead.

Blade slowly grabs the spear from his chest. "Angels, humans, or Devils. It doesn't matter who or what my friends truly are." He begins to pull the spear from his chest.

"All that matters is that those who try to harm my friends...shall be given NO MERCY!" Blade yells as he successfully pulls the spear out. He slowly gets up and turns to face the Undead. "Now, draw your last card."

The Undead roared in anger as it began to throw more light spears. Blade dodges most of them but few manage to hit. Blade ignores them and scans a card.

**"TIME!"**

Time stops and Blade readies the spear. He takes aim and throws the spear. The spear hits one of the wings and time resumes. The Fallen Angel Undead begins falling to the ground. Blade begins to rush the Undead and slashes at it.

**"SLASH!"**

His Blay Rouzer surges with energy and Blade proceeds to attack. It lands and Blade continues his attack by stabbing the Undead. He pulls out the Mach card and scans it.

**"MACH!"**

Blade drags the stabbed Undead around at mach speed. The Rider slams the monster into trees, stabbing the Blay Rouzer deeper, and punching it. Blade throws the Undead into a tree and pulls out two more cards and scans them.

**"BEAT!"**

**"THUNDER!**

**"LIGHTNING PUNCH!**

Blade brings his right fist to his chest and clenches it tightly, creating more energy and lightning. The Undead quickly gets up and does the same thing but with Holy Light. The two quickly approach each other and both of them throw a right hook. The punches create an explosion that shot out dust and debris.

The dust clears and Blade was the only one that was standing . He slowly limps towards Asia. Asia approaches him but slows down and tries to warn Blade. "YUSEI BEHIND YOU!"

Behind Blade, the Undead was running towards him for a final attack. Blade quickly pulls out the Thunder and Kick cards and scans them.

**"KICK!"**

**"THUNDER!"**

**"LIGHTNING BLAST!"**

Blade's horn surges with lightning and travels down his right leg. The Undead jumps up into the air with two spears of light, ready to take down Blade. Blade counters with a roundhouse kick and sends the Undead flying. The Undead is finally destroyed as it explodes into the sky.

Blade transforms back into Yusei, bruised, battered, and bloodied. He clutches a side of his body as he falls to his hands. Asia runs towards him and tries to pick him. "Don't worry about me. My wounds will heal."

"It doesn't matter. You're hurt and you're blee...ding?" Asia says as she shockingly sees green blood dripping from Yusei.

Yusei sighed, "Looks like I have a lot of explaining to do. I'll try to explain when we get to my house."

* * *

Yusei waved a hand and a dimensional wall appeared. Asia was hesitant to go in. Yusei assured her that it was two entered the wall and they appeared in Yusei's living room.

"I guess we should talk about the obvious thing…"

"You're Kamen Rider Blade," Asia said as a matter of fact.

"Yeah… I am," admitted Yusei as he began to have to have a small smile on his face due to a wave of nostalgia.

Yusei began to tell his story of being Kamen Rider Blade and the fight against the Undead, the other BOARD Riders and how the world nearly ended. He decided to leave a few parts out such he and Riku being the Joker Undeads.

"And that's pretty much my story. So, what's yours?"

"M-mine?" asked Asia.

"I mean it's not exactly fair that I told you my story and not yours right?"

"I suppose so that's fair," answered Asia.

She began telling her story of being a Holy Maiden of the Church due to her Sacred Gear called Twilight Healing which healed any injury. To which when she was kicked out of the Church and branded a witch when she accidentally healed a Devil. She arrived in Japan a few months ago, where she met Issei and became a Devil serving under Rias.

After hearing Asia's story, Yusei couldn't help but scoff at the Church. He wasn't really a religious person. But he could clearly see that Asia, despite being a Devil, was still faithful to God. The Church kicking her out must have crushed her. Even after that, she still held onto her beliefs. Yusei had to respect her for that.

"It's getting late, it'd be best to go to bed. I have a spare bedroom you can sleep in," said Yusei.

"Wait, before we go to bed. Can I ask you a few things?"

"Shoot."

"That monster you fought, it was an Undead right? As for the second question, why was your blood green?"

"The monster I fought was an Undead, but not a true Undead. It was an artificial Undead. I've been dealing with them for quite some time while trying to figure out who's creating them. As for your second, I'm afraid I can't tell, at least now. It brings back too many memories… and regrets," answered Yusei.

Asia took the hint and decided not to push the topic. "Oh um… goodnight then. See you tomorrow," said Asia before heading off to bed.

"Goodnight to you too."

* * *

Yusei was left alone in his living room as he began to ponder. He thought about how he was going to turn him and Riku into humans. His first thought was about going straight to Heaven and asking God himself. He immediately scratched that idea due to the fact that he was just one person. Sure Yusei may be the Joker Undead but that didn't mean his momentum can be slowed. As he began to think of another idea, a sudden pain shot through his head.

He clutched his head as the pain started going all over his body. During this, his body begins flashing between his human and Joker form. The pain began to subside and Yusei began to breath heavily. Yusei then looked at his hand and saw that it was the Joker's hand before it turned back into his human hand.

"It looks like I'm running out of time."

As Yusei went to bed, a sinister voice began talking inside his head.

"_**Try as it may be Yusei Kenzaki. The Battle Fight will continue and only one Joker shall stand!**_

* * *

**AN: So uh yeah, it's been a while. I'm pretty sorry about that. As for my long absence it's well due to a lot of things. The main thing was that I had to rewrite this last section multiple times because it was basically a giant info dump and I didn't really like that. The second was writer's block and a lack of motivation. I just didn't have anything going and it began to frustrate me to the point that I just stopped. But here I am with another chapter. The next excuse was that a thing called life got in the way and this current thing, so there's that. That's pretty much all I have to say, so until next time. **


End file.
